yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 31: Gang Wars, Monkey Fist
Participants *Keyth Tasanagi *Ginsei Yanazuka *Densuke Mifunae *Amy Hinamori *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Claymore *Fumiko Obinata The Time For Talk Is Over Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASlZe6tGNak)) It was 12am. The moon was shining down over the small area in D1. Barely any clouds in the sky. It was a peacefull night. Amy had been wrapping tape around her hands. So were some of the other Arasumaru clan members. Keyth stood in the middle of District 1 wearing a black trench coat, with no shirt under it. Big black baggy pants and some boots He looked like he was getting ready to kill something. All of his gerneals waiting there for the brawl. None of them had guns on em. " Were doing this old school boys!" Keyth said pulling the blade from his back, pointing it at the approaching clan. They were mass in numbers, but the Arasumaru were strong in power. " Let us see, who's going to be the next clan on the roaster list, GINSEEEEEEEEEEI!!" He said shouting at the top of his lungs, if there were a camera. It would have zoomed on Ginsei's face as keyth shouted " Snake of the Osoremaru CLannnnn!!" Keyth said gripping tightly to his blade before it vanished and he simply pointed at Ginsei from a distance. They were out numbered by a fat number but it wouldnt be enough to scare those savages away. " ALRIGHT THEN, LETS GO!!!" On top of a building, Claymore had Fumiko tied up with a gun next to her head. " Fucking Keyth... He's getting worse.." Claymore said, making sure the girl was secure. Keyth stood there in one spot as his men began to charge forward. All of them wearing white T-shirts and school uniforms mostly. They charge possibly meeting Ginsei's clan right in the middle of the large Alley way in D1. Keyth stood on the other side watching Ginsei from a distance as he smirked at him. "...About time, you showed up.." He said to Ginsei as he clenched his fist and charged at Ginsei through the crowd his left hand pulled back, while his right one wwas across his face by 1 foot, in some form of chopping like motion of sorts I'm Coming Love... Sezomaru: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEkkh05OJrc)) Ginsei walked with the entire Osoremaru clan behind him, looking like the general of an army though he wasn’t decked out in armor. He was wearing a long dark grey coat which had the kanji for Fear on the back of it. He had on a grey shirt, black jean pants and black boots. The Arasumaru clan looked like a group of ants compared to the size of the Osoremaru clan. They had those mutts beat in size and skill which Ginsei was sure would overwhelm the Arasumaru clan who only had strength and idiocy on their side. Ginsei smirked as Keyth screamed out his name, sending him his challenge. Ginsei glanced towards a building towards his left, noticing a figure standing there holding a smaller figure which he instantly knew was Fumiko. “I’m coming love…” Ginsei returned his attention to Keyth. “MONKEY OF ARASUMARU, YOUR DAY OF DEATH AS COME!” ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnYinISaQ7o)) Ginsei slowly raised his left hand, pointing loosely towards the Arasumaru clan, signaling for his clan to charge. Loud roars and battle cries rose up from the Osoremaru clan as they brandished their weapons and fists, charging forward like a full fledged army. Ginsei watched as his massive clan passed him, charging towards their opponents. Ginsei stood, watching the two forces charge, watching for Keyth. He soon noticed Keyth as he began to charge causing a grin to slide across his face. “Come then…” Ginsei began sprinting forward, holding his blade behind him as he raced towards Keyth, looking as if he was ready to completely slice the monkey down for good this time. As An Aniki I Must. A sigh would slip from Densuke’s lips as he sat on the rooftop, and observed as the men ransacked towards each other. Arasumaru and Osoremaru…clashing in this very spot, this gracefully huge allyway. Claymore had the hostage where she need to be. She looked okay. Glad to know none of this effected her mental psychie. Densuke would pick out his friends in the midst of it all. Amy was going to town with that strength of hers..Densuke literally wachted her lift 5 men who’d dogpiled her and throw them into the dumpster literally. Danny was…well…Danny. It appeared he’d not taken out a single enemy, yet every time he dodged something, he’d cause them to run into each other instead of actually “harming” them. These Oso guys are tough though. Carl’s been getting his ass handed to him for a while now. Densuke had mixed feelings about the situation however. He didn’t feel right persay…he really wanted to see how keyth and Gisnei’s battle was going to turn out, but at the same time he couldn’t let the rival gang dominante..not when he was an aniki himself. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thfHVPqql_c ) Densuke would lean forward from the rooftop, and descened straight down into the chaos, drop elbowing a man in the crainium, and landing on him with his full body weight. Densuke would spring up, and begin to take punches in the face left and right. Their numbers were the advantageous thing that could win them this tustle, but numbers weren’t enough. Densuke would begin to grab two men’s heads, and bump them together, only to dodge an incoming roundhouse kick, and grapple the man who threw it by his waist and toss him into the brick wall. Densuke would raise his forearms, and block two incoming steel pipes aimed at his position. Only to grab them and spin his own body around, disarming them, and bitch slapping their skulls with the pipes, rendering the men in instant sleep. Densuke would turn around and Toss a pole at another member ‘s back pushing him forward an into a trash can. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6s8w4VALNs4 )Densuke however was then shoved from behind, and moved into a crowd, with Danny and Amy, all now back to back. Amy would pant with her guard up. The chaos around them insued. Mixed men of both sides now combating each other with in a savage fashion. “We’re outnumbered you guys!” Amy paniced. “I know…but that doesn’t mean we quit. We don’t have to “win” just survive. So lets rock it here!” Densuke shouted as he leapt into the midst of another mob of Oso’s and began to go to town with flying vertical kicks, and elbow blocks abroad. It was gonna be a long and tiring night, but no matter what the Oso’s can’t get the upperhand. At least until keyth is finished with his own vendetta… The Long Awaited Clash Tasanagi: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tyc-Efgugs)) Keyth met him in mid charge. Stopping on his right foot as he did a bycycle type kick towards ginsei first with his left leg, then his right. Each kick would have an exploding force behind it with enough force to knock Ginsei 10 feet back into a wall where Keyth would land in a flip on his right knee. If the kicks were dodged then Keyth would have summonded his blade in his hand to defeclt any counters that Ginsei would have attempted to do. But anyways once the Kicks had connected and if they hit Ginsei would crash into the wall where Keyth would charge at him summoning his blade in his right hand. " AAHHHHHH!" His Chi would began to floruish around his body as he charged at Ginsei. If Ginsei was in the wall like he was supposed to be after the kick, Keyth would simply charge forward with his right elbow knocking him right through the wall, then another wall, and then one more before he landed in an open area of an abdonded ran down apartment. The window had a light blue veil over the window. Shining out with the moon light so that the two still could see each other despite how dark it was. Smokey sat in the air after breaking through the room. Keyth clenched tightly to his blade as he'd point it at Ginsei. " It was nothing personal..." He said to him. " About your girl and all. Your just a tough guy to find." Keyth said smirking. " Ever since that day, you kicked my ass. All i've ever wanted to do, was put your head on a silver plate. And today, i think ill do just that." Keyth said shouting at the top of his lungs. " Your just like my father you know... Shourded in your own hate! In your own self absorbed lies of what you think right and wrong are. when in Reality your all just a bunch of Hypercrits!" Keyth said slashing blade in the air out of anger. "...Lets end this, where we fuckin left off." He said making his blade vanish, two chains slid from out of jacket. He'd remove his jacket exposing his tattoo's as he spun his body, making the chains wrap themselves around his arms for protecting coating of sorts. The chains were wrapped around his forearm dow to his fingers. A Pair of Brass knuckles sat at the end of the chains. Seeming to look like some form of gauntlet. " This way i can switch between using my hands, and using my blade..." He said getting down into an Odd Karate looking style waiting for Ginsei to get back on his feet. Sezomaru: ((http://youtu.be/uc_js2iB3-s?t=38s)) Ginsei brandished his blade as he and Keyth met in mid charge, almost meeting in the middle. He expertly moved to the left, dodging Keyth’s bicycle style kick before leaping backwards, glancing behind him to see a wall. “Tch..” He looked in front of him, seeing Keyth coming with an elbow which slammed against his chest, sending him through the wall that he had been standing in front of. He raised his left arm, blocking the next elbow, still going through the wall as his purple aura began swirling around him just as he was hit by Keyth’s third elbow, stumbling backwards into an old run down and abandoned apartment. He glared at Keyth as his purple aura began to violently swirl around his body. He gripped the hilt of Yuuyaiba, listening to Keyth as he spoke. “It was nothing personal?.. You made it personal when you put your hands on her. You signed your death warrant.” Ginsei listened as Keyth yelled that he was just like Keyome, consumed in his own hate. He shook his head, a grin sliding across his face as the moonlight shone through into the dusty apartment. “You’ll never understand Keyth… You’ll never understand having to take the hatred and darkness because SOMEONE HAS TO.” He raised his voice as he finished his sentence. “It’s how this world works… Someone takes the pain and darkness upon themselves so that the world can keep spinning, so that this city can continue moving and thriving as it always has…” Ginsei slowly raised Yuuyaiba, staring at Keyth before slashing swiftly at the air. “I’ll kill you and let you have a long talk with your father, take Fumiko… And be on my way so that I can finish doing what I’ve set out to do.” He charged in towards Keyth, seeing the strange style that he was using. It took him a matter of seconds to reach Keyth and just as he did the blade of Yuuyaiba turned completely black, showing that Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki had become active. Ginsei raised his blade, slashing Yuuyaiba in a diagonal motion towards Keyth’s left shoulder, aiming to drag his blade right through his torso and out of his right side. If Keyth were to block or counter this move, Ginsei would prepare to deflect or dodge anything that followed. If his first move were to succeed he would swiftly rear his blade to the left and slash horizontally towards the right which would cause the blade to rip right through Keyth’s stomach, causing severe bleeding and soon, death if he didn’t get help immediately. Ginsei’s next strike was one to disable Keyth if he were to take it. From his stopping point from his horizontal slash he would slash diagonally downward, aiming to rip his blade through the top of Keyth’s thigh which with the added distance of Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki, the strike would slash Keyth’s thigh open down to the bone and even cut slightly into the bone which would make it hard to move without severely struggling. Each strike would be deeper than it should have been due to the effects of Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki and each strike would be severely hard for Keyth to cope with and continue fighting with. Ginsei would be prepared to block or dodge any hit that came his way if his moves were to be blocked or countered. InukaAnite: Fumiko watched the battle in pure agony. She winced and looked away with every blow to each other. She tugged on her arm, trying to slip away from the man that held her. He tightened his grip and said something to her. She wasn't listening, because her ears were too honed into the sound of clashing weapons and agonizied yells. She broke free of the man, her heels clicking as she backed away. He pointed the gun at her, but before he could say much, she round house kicked the gun out of his hand. Fumiko raised up her leg and the man stared between her legs. She scoffed and kicked him right under the chin with the very tip of her shoe. He grunted and hit the concrete of the building with a gurgle; he had bitten his tongue. She planted her heel on his back and frowned dwn at him. "Try not to look up my skirt," she kicked the side of his head and he was out cold. She then took off her heels and threw them over the side of the building, immediately after, running and grabbing the gun and coutning how many shots. She went for the emergency escape and found goons upon goons all up the stairs. She made a fustrated noise with her tongue and slammed the door, taking a loose pipe from the building's hardware and keeping the door closed. She went to the edge of the building and continued to watch the two fight. This was getting very ugly and she had no way down to help Ginsei. Not that she did him any good, but at least she could try and help. Fumiko scrambled around and tried to look for rope, coming up unsuccesful. She looked down the side of the building again and saw that she could potinetially climb down the side if she has something that could hook onto nooks and crevaces. Something with a wire perhaps? Tasanagi: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f29enLyb9cE)) " You talk to fuckin much!" Keyth leaned back using his right arm to knock away the incoming blade aiming for his left shoulder with a loud CLANG. When Ginsei slung his blade around to his gut Keyth would have jumped back by 2 4 feet, yet the blade would still make its mark ripping through his flesh blood errupting from the wound though it wouldnt leave that Death Defying effect ginsei had been aiming for. Keyth landed, saw Ginsei's downwawrd slash and he'd send the bottom of his right boot into the blade using the mometum to make it get knocked back and flying into the ground in a 30 degree angle from Ginsei's current spot. Not even waiting a second after that boot Keyth would have used his right leg to push forward sending a quick combonation of punches into Ginsei's gut sending punch after punch into his stomach, due to his blade getting drawn back and then stabbed into the ground he'd be temporarily stunned so that these punches to the gut had a high chance of connection. Each punch would have a quaking effect with the brass knuckles that would send puking sensations into Ginsei's gut. Ending the 3 hit combonation with an uppercut to the males jaw. If the uppercut connected, Ginsei's body would go airbourne where Keyth would then tuck his body down to the right spinnning at the same time, a bright flash of golden light would appear as he began his spin. By the time Keyth had did the 360 spin, his blade was in his hand once he landed in a crocuhed down postion and then rolled away. When he spun, he summonded his blade slashing at Ginsei's stomach as he drifted in the air from the uppercut. The punch itself would leave Ginsei's body in a heavy daze making his chin fold, and his teeth clench in sick hook. Giving him a momentary lock jaw so he wouldnt be able to counter as quickly more than likely. The Force from the slash seemed inhuman, causing a large 4 inch deep slash across his abs blood errupting from the wound in a burst of red as the attack would crash him through yet another room of the apartment, landing right into the restroom and right in the bath tub where the water seemed to still be running as ginsei's body would collide with the water piping in the wall, the water flooding over his body as he sat in the tub. All he'd see was Keyth walking to him, his eyes turning into a red as he approached him, that golden and red aura burning around his body as he twisted the blade in his hands walking over to him slowly like some kind of serial killer. Sezomaru: Ginsei watched as his blade slashed through Keyth’s stomach and as his following slash was kicked away from him. Yuuyaiba flew from his hand and stabbed into the ground somewhere behind him. Ginsei watched as Keyth launched forward, swinging his fists at him. He wasn’t stunned like it was thought he’d be from his blade being knocked away from him. His purple aura solidified in front of him, a snake with horns appearing in front of him which was big enough to block Keyth’s first strike though it caused a crack to appear on the snake where the punch had landed. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vh0iv7yXb8)) It swirled around behind Keyth, striking out to bite Into Keyth’s right shoulder which would be hard to counter or dodge due to his attack which was in progress. Ginsei would take the second hit though the snake’s strike to Keyth’s back which should have it would lessen the blow. If the snake was indeed able to get it’s fangs into Keyth’s shoulder it would attempt to pull him backwards and sling him through a wall behind him into an old cabinet that had doors made of glass. The glass would have shattered and possibly stabbed into Keyth’s back upon impact. Ginsei would jump through the hole in the wall with right arm raised, his Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki covering his right hand so that he was able to slash downward and send his hand ripping down the right side of Keyth’s torso. If the snake was unable to pull Keyth back and his attacks continued, Ginsei would raise his right hand and slash downwards in order to clash with Keyth’s third strike which was an uppercut, by this time the snake would have faded away. Ginsei would cover his left hand with his Tsuiyasu YamiMikaduki, having blocked Keyth’s uppercut, the brass knuckles he was wearing would cause them to clash which he most likely wasn’t expecting, causing him a bit of shock which would give Ginsei a small opening. He’d rear back with his left hand and swiftly slash towards Keyth’s stomach once more in the same direction that the previous slash to his stomach had gone. Upon contact the wound on his stomach would be ripped open even further, causing Keyth major damage as well as blood to pour from the wound. Ginsei’s aura would then explode around him as he reared back with his right hand, swinging it in a hook type move as if he were punching; aiming to stab his hand into Keyth’s left side which would cause a big gash on his side, making even more blood pour from Keyth’s body. He’d then jump back and move towards Yuuyaiba, grabbing the hilt. In the event that Keyth was indeed ripped through the wall and Ginsei was able to leap through the hole and slash at Keyth’s torso, the whites of his eyes would turn black and his aura would begin whipping around his body, his Kusei activating as he leaped away from Keyth in case of some sort of retaliation. Everyone Get Serious! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dseABHNhZM4 ) “FUCK THIS SHIT!” Densuke would shout as he’ boot kicked yet another member of the Oso’s. His clothes were starting to get tattered and torn. The enemy resorted to all sorts of different switch blades, and butterfly knives. Densuke would remain in his black tank top and sweats…continuously beating people into submission. Densuke would block an incoming body tackle and double axe handle the man the floor. He’d then be grabed by the waist form behind, and thrown over to the side of the ally way, where three men would sourround him, all with glass bottles. Densuke took one over the head, which made blood draw from a cut now above his right eye, and that’s honestly when…Densuke’s demeanor changed. He stood straight up, looking at the man with a meancing look. The men stopped for a second only to continue attempting to hit Densuke but Densuke would rear his arm back ,and sling it forward, breaking all the bottles on impact with his arm, leaving their fare share of cuts and bruses of course, but enough to disarm the five men. Densuke would then retaliate by punching the air infront of him, and using the Atsuryoku No Ken, send a force of pressurized air towards the five of them, that would hit them with the equal force to a car going 45mph. Enough to badly cripple, but not kill..Densuke would then begin to scale the battle field in low crouched position, now fighting his hardest. He’d leap and deliver a flying knee to the back of a man’s skull, only to momentum flip forward, and axe kick another member in the head, only to follow up by rushing a man with a staggering 15 punches to the gut, and one final “for the road” heymaker to his face, only to then back flip over another opponent, keeping a clench on him and throwing the man into another crowd. Densuke would then look to the side, and see Carl about to be stabed. His eyes widened, as Densuke’s body would rush over, in a chi enfused state of movement as he tacked the man, and let a feircesome elbow, be the end of his conciouss. “Carl, go get some rest man! You’ve done enough!” Carl would shimmy himself up and go as told. Amy would come flying out of the air into Densuke’s arms. Even she was tiring. “I need my gun….ungh.” She had a bad stab wound on her side. “Amy hold tight okay…” Densuke looked around as Danny was still doing his usual thing…Densuke growled for a second. “DANNY! STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET SERIOUS!” Danny would look over as a man from the oso’s bashed him with a wooden bat and it broke across his back. Danny would make a “:I” face. “Alright alright…” Danny would bow to the men around him. “I’d like to spar with you all!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msR8ws-GArI ) the oso men pretended they didn’t hear a word danny said…and then it came. “KRACK!” Danny drove his palms into the guts of two men, their ribcages made an agonizing noise as they fell themselves backwards a few feet, spewing blood. Danny would begin to “go ham” as he began preforming smooth tai chi like movements, and striking people left and right, with palm thrust and elbows, crushing any bone his fist landed on. Danny was so precise with his movements, he began to fight the lot of them on sheer instinct alone. He’d take a hit to give a hit with no hesitation. He managed to kick flip himself up a wall, and sling his foot into the neck of another man, possibly snapping it. Densuke would smirk as he sat Amy down and let her recoop. Densuke would rush over to danny and in a “leap frog” like fasion, hop over him and drop kick yet another oso member away from him. Desuke would grab danny, and pull him twords himself, allowing him to kick another man on his backside. Danny would return the favor by grabbing Densuke by his shirt, and flipping him over his back to axe kick another incoming opponent. The two then began taking turns swinging each other by the hands, enfusing their feet with chi to enhance their kicks, breaking the jaws of all member who were dumb enough to cross their pathway. The Oso’s only seemed to increase in number by the minute….this lasting thing was easier said than actually done. Unknown Powers Arise Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fVpJkA4vaBQ))Keyths punch was blocked by an.. Odd looking creature Keyth had never seen anything like it before. " Wha-..what the..." He said looking at the large beast block his fist. Too quick to truly react the beast locked its fangs into Keyths shoulder causing him to cringe out in pain as it ripped through his flesh. " AGHHHH!" He said as the blood errupted from the wound. VWOOSH! The beast slung his body so hard that he'd crash into the file cabinet his body getting stabbed and wrecked by glass all throughout his back which made Keyth cough blood heavily. The snake was still deep into shoulder as Ginsei began to make his way through the hole to impale Keyth with his next attack. Keyth pushed his body off the ground with a burst of Chi firing his body into the air making the Snakes body collide with the ceiling. " That snake... is that from his chi.... it feels familiar, like know what it is... Like ive met it before." He said thinking to himself as he caused the snakes solidifyed body to crash into the ceiling. Keyth twisted his body to the right his hand glowing a bright gold as he slapped the golden aura handed hand on the snakes torso attempting to kill it off with a chop but it didnt even phase the beast. Th e golden aura simply dispersed off the snakes body. Once Ginsei had sent it back to his body and it vanished Keyth landed from the ceiling to get met with Ginsei trying to impale him with his hand. Keyth was on his knees using both of his hands to block Ginsei's downcoming hand, he'd use some of his training from claymore. Locking his right hand around Ginsei's attacking wrisk he'd twist his body back onto his feet, pulling Ginsei's arm behind his back in a quick motion where he'd then put his left leg in the middle of Ginsei's legs, by this time they were back to back. Using all of his strength he'd pull Ginsei body down with a powerful Judo throw into the ground causing a large BOOOMMM!! To Errupt throughout the area as his body hit the ground, due to Ginsei not truly having any hand to hand training on this scale, escape from such techniques seemed almost impossible, or improabable. Once and if it did connect Ginsei would feel like the right side of his ribs had combusted. Keyth would then cock his right leg back into the Stunned Ginsei and boot him through yet ANOTHER room, a bed room this time making him fly right into a closet with a hard crash, the apartment by this time looked like hell. " Son of a bitch, cheap tricks... FUcking snakes.." InukaAnite: Fumiko paced for awhile, about to just bolt through the thugs that were blocking the way up the stairs. She headed for the door when out of the corner of her eyes she saw to large poles sticking up from the side of the building. She rushed over and slapped her forehead, "The fire escape..." she quickly threw her leg over the edge and hook it onto the step on the ladder. She went down the ladder, stopping when she thought she heard footsteps below her. She kept going and got to a platform. Fumiko jumped onto the platform and the stairs shook, they were really old and rusty. A voice called out behind her and some thugs where in the room in which the platform connected to. She screamed and started running down the stairs, her hands up in the air, running a bit like Cpatain Jack Sparrow, which made her giggle just a bit. Fumiko looked behind her and the thugs were in hot pursuit. She picked up the pace, and finally got to the ground, running past a fight, ducking and dodging everything she could, getting minor cuts in the process. She ran past Densuke and towards where Ginsei was. She kept almost going the wrong way, making little shrieks when the thugs got even within a few feet of her. Fumiko finally got the where Ginsei and Keyth were, again dodging the punches and weapons, screaming as she ran past, cursing at them both as she went. "I hate yakuza!" Fumiko started running in a circle, making the thugs so dizzy that they crashed into eachother. She stopped, pointed and laughed as they fell down uncounsious. She looked over at Ginsei and put her hands on her hips, smirking and laughing, her clothes all ripped up and dirty along with her face and arms and legs. Final Blow Deilivered Tasanagi: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bEQtkLNTmRs))All of the attacks fell through, Keyths body exploded outside back into the battle field crashing into a trash can where the rebound bounced him back into the air and outside of it. Ginsei was already out of the building By now, the reamining arasumaru and Osoremarus all turned to eye the commotion. Ginsei was now hovering over Keyths body, golden particles floating around through the small atmoshphere. Ginsei stood there proud telling him to give it up. Keyths arm, was dislocated, knocked out of place and slightly broken. He coughed blood once more as vision went into a daze. " Want me to give up...Who the hell do you think i am huh!? You think some fuckin run of the mill bitch !? Think you can fuck me over!? If your fighting someone you idoit. You should always go for the kill..." Keyth said leaking blood from his lips. His eyes shot over to Densuke and Danny, to Amy, and even claymore who was bleeding out of the top of his head. Turning his atteniton back to the Oresumaru's before he closed his eyes. Contemplating. "...Alright..." He said in a low tone. " But... first things first... can I... get my sword back..." Before Ginsei would get a chance to even respond, a loud SHING! Could be heard as the blood splurged onto Keyths face. Keyths red blade, sat right in the stomach of Ginsei's body. " That moment... when you used that snake... and i slapped it.." He'd a flash back sorts of when Keyth struck the beast with the golden striking of chi. " I implemented my blades chi signature to a location spot. Since the thing had a form, it was easier to do... like placing a marker. COnsidering that thing... is made from your chi right? I thought it'd be a good idea... to place my blade inside of you. Wonder why i stopped using it? My blade i mean..." He said looking up at Ginsei. "... I placed my Blade within that snake chi construct you made.. when it vanished, and reappeared i then knew, that it truly was apart of you. And That's when i made my move just now..." Keyth said resting his head down. " I see, why my dad. Took a liking into you...You fight like a fucking demon, i've never seen anything like that..." He said standing up, his body wobblying left to right as he gripped his blade and pulled it out of Ginsei's stomach. "... You act, just like him. Showing mercy... to your enemies..." He said limping, his arm dislocated and his body scratched and beat up. Ginsei's fellow clan memebers would rush over to assist him more than likely while Keyths did the same, attempting to leave the area. " Keyth, your not gonna go back there and finsih the guy off?" Claymore said. " Naw..." He said walking forward. The sun was coming up at this point. " Because im just like my dad too..." He said closing his eyes. "Showing mercy... to my enemies. Hatred Can't Be Defeated Sezomaru: Ginsei glanced down as Keyth’s blade pierced through his stomach. He fell off of the dumpster, laying there and bleeding out. He felt defeated and rage welled up inside of him. He reached out with his left arm, his aura slowly swirling around his arm before the snake slowly solidified, launching out towards Keyth though due to his injuries he missed and the snake launched towards a man who asked Keyo if he was going to finish Ginsei off. The snake unless stopped would slide it’s mouth around the man’s throat, completely biting his head off, causing blood to spew from the man’s neck, his head falling out of the snake’s body as it faded away, Ginsei’s body falling limp. Mental Limitations Broken “SHING” would be the noise made as Densuke narrowly avoided the blade of a katana, stainless steel to boot. Densuke would back up, and hold his tonfa steady. He knew it was smart to bring them as back up..in gang fight, whats really fair? Densuke was now shirtless, trying to fight off multiple people with the Aid of Danny, Amy, and any remaining members who could still put up a good fight. Densuke would block swords strike after swordstrike, but his body was getting more and more cuts by the second. Densuke would jump and spin, sendng the butt of his tonfa into another oso’s head, causing their body to spin in mid air and flail to the ground. Densuke was then impaled in the shoulder, and pinned to the wall by a sword someone hand thrown. “FUCK!” Densuke would yell. His hearing grew feint…regardless of how strong he was, numbers were finally getting to him. His vison became blurred to a degree, and he could see one of the oso men, more than likely the one who threw the sword, walking towards him. Densuke could feel his body begin to shut down. “Dammit….I can’t loose here…I won’t….tch.” Densuke slowly was about to let his eyes shut..then he cought a sudden headache…..and then “fwip”. Densuke’s pupils dialated and everything….slowed down. Densuke would watch the man but he seemed…slow. Slower. Densuke’s head tilted…as he watched everything unfold around him. The man walking twaords him reached for him. Densuke simply sat there noticing how slow the man was. But it wasn’t the man was slower…densuke’s field of sight, sound, and overall senses had heightened temporarily. His brain broke another mental barrier under extreme stress..just as ochigi precicted. Densuke would grab at the man’s hand..and crush it completely. “GRAAAAAH!!!” this scream could be heard throught the field…Densuke while sitting down mind you, would twist the man’s arm to the left and the right, completely severy everysingle bone from it’s orginal placement only to pull the man forward and cause his head to connect with the wall he was sitting on. Densuke would grab the blade, in his hightned state of awareness and phsyqie brought about by his natural phsyque’s instincts ands and stand up with it in hand…he’d throw it to the side, impaling an oso in his leg. Densuke would traverse the battle field thinking. “this..this is what gramps told me about…those mental barrier thingy’s I have…so random and yet I feel…better….as if I’d been healed.” Densuke’s body had profuse bleed wounds that needed medical attention..but mentally it was as if he’d just woken up. Standing in the middle of the field he’d wince at the sight of…keyth? Being flung through a wall? Odd. Not an outcome Densuke was expecting. “Keyth….” Densuke would speak softly still amazed he could notice every spouting detail all of a sudden. Like he was on some sort of drug…then the man known as Ginsei appeared. As meanacing as he was Densuke didn’t….really mind. He wasn’t even inteimidated. He honestly felt as if he could take on the world right now…was he high? He thought for a moment until he saw a blade pop out of ginsei’s stomach..plot twist Densuke thought. That’s the move felicity had told him she’d seen keyth do before…claymore came over to assist. Guys like a bro. that’s when tragedgy struck and a snake of some sort? Seemed to lash out…at..claymore? Densuke registered this as a threat of some form or other, and almost on instint, would punch at the air three times….utilizing the Atsuryu no Ken’s properties, the voids would fill in, and three concussive pressurized blast would strike the snake in the head, in rapid fire sucession, if allowed, but more than likely no counter could be made in Ginsei’s current state. The hits would cause the snake to retreat in pain more than likely being hit with the force of 3, sixty mile per hour consussive blast. Combo’d with the fact Densuke didn’t know where the hell it came from, and his already heightened state and paranoia, adding the life of a friend to the mix and it was bound to happen. The crowd of yakuza men would look in awe at the scene of what was happening. Claymore would step back almost stunned that his life was about to be over..”WHAT THE HELL!? A…Am I dead?” claymore felt his body and he could feel the sweat dripping from his head..densuke would walk over to him. “No…close, but luckily I was here…and high.” As Densuke was referring to his state. He’d grab keyth by the leg and begin dragging him off looking back at Ginsei who was now laying on the ground. He’d then look to the other orso men as they wanted to go and aid him. “Well? Go get him some fucking help you piss pants bastards…damn. All big and bad til your boss gets got. Y’all some scary sons of bitches…Amy, Danny. Damage control, grab any remaining lively members and load em up. This battles over for now…” Claymore would follow along, and Densuke would throw keyth over his shoulder and begin heading back twaords the car. This was going to be some serious recovery period shit. Densuke would sigh and sit in the front seat, and let Claymore drive. “Aye D…you okay? You seem out of it” Claymore would comment on Densuke’s surprisingly….better or worse state. “Mental thing C….Mental thing.” Claymore would drive off, as the sun was rising, and multiple cars with reamiaing memebers would do the same. Leaving the oso’s to do what needed to be done. Sadly there was no winner, but a line had been established. It wasn’t over. < To Ark 7 Ep 30 To Ark 7 Ep 32 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7